Holding back
by starrynight909
Summary: what will happen jack finds about a new aspect in their relationship?
1. Fishing?

She had been working in her lab all day trying to fix the naquddah generator with out any success when she heard a knock on her lab door.

'Who hangs around the base at 2 in the morning'

"Brought you some coffee and some blue Jell-O"

"Thanks" she said wearily as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Aren't you on down time sir?"

"So are you."

"Do you want to go fishing?"

"Ya sure ubetcha."

She then realized what she was getting herself in to.

She sat in his truck thinking to herself 'What the hell am I doing? I am going to minnsota with my co on a lake that has no fish. so why are we going fishing?'

Authors notes: I'll have more soon i promise R & R please & thank you!


	2. The Drive

They had started the long drive to his lake house. Sam was looking out the window and was mumbling how much trouble they could get in if anything happened.

"We will be there in ten minutes."

"Ok..." she said with a half smile.

"Something on your mind?" he said a few minutes later.

"I guess, but it isn't that important."

"Sam....." he said in a worried tone

"It's nothing."

"Really"

"you sure?"

"Positive."

He looked over as a tear fell

"we're here."

"Ok"

"you can come inside, you don't have to stay in the truck" he said grinning

"Oh right."

she stepped out of his truck with a grin plastered on her face

'no matter how bad I feel whenever I stare in to those big beautuful chocolate.....'

Her thoughts were inturpted by the sound of the truck door closing

"Coming?"

"Be right there" she said with a grin.


	3. Sitting by the Fire

That night they sat next to the fire talking and laughing. She had 2 and ½ beers and he had 3, both a little drunk.

He stared at the fire then without really thinking started to close the gap within their lips and pulled her into a deep kiss letting all of his love for her fall out.

At first she was shocked then without thinking deepened the kiss.

Finally they had to come up for air.

"Wow" was all he could muster

"Yeah"

'What the hell did I just do?' Sam looked shocked but on the inside she was shining like the sun on a warm summer day.

She automatically closed the gap once more and pulled him to her lips as her hand made its way to the back of his head pulling him closer.

'This is what I get for going fishing' she thought as a smile appeared on her face.

TBC


	4. Morning and a Hangover

Sam woke with a small but painful headache and rolled over to find a sleeping colonel.

'O my god'

She looked to her right and realized that their clothes were tangled up in a knot.

'How could this have happened?' 'I wasn't that drunk was I?'

She quickly climbed out of his bed making sure not to wake him.

'Shit'

"Morning" he said then it hit him, he wasn't dreaming, he had slept with his 2IC!

"Sam...." He started

"No. Don't blame yourself. I should have never come to Minnesota with you in the first place; it was a disaster waiting to happen."

"Sam I don't regret what happened last night I only wish we were both sober."

She sat there staring into his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with love and compassion not believing what he had just said.

"I love you Jack O'Neill" She stated as a smile danced across her lips.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words" He said now glowing.

"I love you too, Samantha Carter"

TBC


	5. Daniel's Bad Timing

"I love you Jack O'Neill," She stated as a smile danced across her lips.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words," He said now glowing.

"I love you too, Samantha Carter"

Two months later in Sam's lab.

"Hi Janet."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Your shoes"

"Ah."

"So what's up?"

"I just got the test results from your last mission"

"Anything odd?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out Janet" she said to her best friend.

"Well Sam, all I can say is "Congratulations, your having a girl."

"O my god!"

"How did this happen? I've been on birth control!"

"Maybe because you carried Jollinar?"

"But, but.... How am I going to tell the General?"

"I'm sure Jack will understand after all you gave up your military career for him."

"I know it's just that I thought he wouldn't want children after what happened with Charlie."

"Everything will turn out ok, I promise. Ok?"

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Well Sam, I work here and I wanted to see Janet about something, and I was told she was here. But why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Uh..... Well I have to go bye!"

She grabbed her jacket and left in a hurry.

"What's up with her?"

"Sorry Daniel I can't tell."

With that Janet changed the subject.

TBC

I promise I'll have more soon. R&R please and thank you!


	6. Starcatz's Note

Hey People, Sorry for skipping a couple chapters. Here they are.....

(I just have to write them) They will be out at the end of the day I promise!!

Sarah


	7. Missed Stuff

Flash back

"I love you Jack O'Neill," She stated as a smile danced across her lips.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words," He said now glowing.

"I love you too, Samantha Carter"

"Well now what happens?"

"I don't know," he said as he pulled her in to a deep kiss

She eagerly returned the kiss moving her hand to the back of his head toying with his gray hair, as his hand moved up and down the small of her back.

A few hours later and a lot of kissing they broke apart as both of their stomachs started to grumble.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Coffee and a sandwich is good," she said with a blinding smile.

"Coffee at 1500?"

"Sure why not?"

"Whatever!"

2 Days Later

"I can't believe that we are going to go back to work tomorrow!" Sam said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well I could call general Hammond and see if we can get an extra week or 4..." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes

"Jaaacckk..."

"What?"

"Nothin"

That Evening

They were sitting outside on the love-seat swing, cuddled up enjoying each other's warmth at the sun made the most spectacular sunset either had ever seen.

"Sam..."

"Yeah Jack?"

'O' god he looks like a deer in a 14 wheelers head light's!'

"This past week has the happiest week of my life and I never want to wake up again with out looking into your beautiful eyes and glowing smile, well Sam what I'm trying to say is "Samantha Jean Carter would you marry an old washed up war horse?"

"God yes Jack, I'd never thought you'd ask!"

End Flash Back


End file.
